The Seville & Miller Chronicles: Eclipsing Hearts
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: Simon is asked to move in with Vinny and Ally. When they find Ally's new boyfriend trying to hide, Simon tries to help him get home... with severely unexpected consequences. Partially inspired by the new movie "Vampires Suck". Simon's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

It felt like it was all a nightmare.

My life had nearly been taken from me because of my mistakes. I endangered everyone I ever loved. My revenge got the best of me, and I'll never let it happen again.

For now, anyway.

"Simon!" I heard Luna yell from across the room. "Wake up!"

I struggled to get up out of the bed. "What's going on?" I managed to ask.

"There's someone here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Let him in."

I watched Alvin come in the room, his eyes never leaving mine as he walked in. "You really need to come home," he insisted.

"There is no 'home' for us now, Alvin," I answered. "I can't. Besides, everything just reminds me of..."

I couldn't manage to say her name anymore. Everytime I tried to, I pictured her lying there dead. I didn't want to break down in front of Alvin.

"Listen, I know what you mean... about Jeanette..."

"You had to say her name, didn't you?"

"Sorry... Look, the point is: everyone misses you at home. They need you back."

I turned away from Alvin. "No, they don't. They'd much rather have Jeanette back than the one who watched her die."

Alvin grabbed my knees. "Please, Simon! I'm begging you! Come back!"

I groaned. "Fine, but promise me this: don't mention her name again."

"Alright, bro."

The two of us walked out to the portal, Riku watching our every move.

"You're leaving us, Si?" he asked.

"Sorry, Riku," I answered. "They need me home."

"Bye!" Sora shouted. "Have a nice trip!"

"I will." I stopped walking and turned to Riku. "Can the two of you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Si. What do you need?"

"Can you guys keep track of whoever has her heart?"

"You can count on it. We'll call if we know who has it."

I nodded, entering the portal with Alvin.

We ended up in the tower, everyone waiting for us at the entrance. Nobody seemed surprised that I did come back. I guess it was expected.

Dave came over to me. "The two of us need to talk... alone."

He took me back into the tower, closing and locking the door.

"What do you need me for?" I inquired, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

Surprisingly, my wish was granted. "I need to talk to you about what happened between you and Jeanette."

I took a deep breath, holding back the tears. "She didn't make it out." It was hard to explain it to him since he wasn't there to see it. "Someone forced her heart out, but someone was able to save it. I'm having everyone on the Destiny Islands look for him."

He kneeled down to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened, Simon, but you need to move on." He paused to take a breath. "That's why I'm sending you to live with your mother for a while. It'll help you get through the pain."

I rushed over to hug him, tears rushing down my face. I never wanted to let him go, remembering what happened to Jeanette. Dave pulled me off and left the tower.

Grabbing a suitcase in each hand, he walked away from me along with Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Wendy, Kelly, Jake and Claire.

Ally, my mother, and I were just left standing there. My mother grabbed Ally's hand as well as mine, and the three of us headed off back to the only place left to go: my mother's tree.

_This is going to be a long visit_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Sea Salt Ice Cream

On our way back to where I was born, Ally and I tried to engage ourselves in conversation.

"So, if we end up staying at my mom's place, where are we going to go to school?" I asked, trying to get the memory of the last few minutes out of my head.

"I guess we still go to Edison," Ally answered. "That's just me, though. I have no idea what she has in mind."

It felt comforting when it was just the two of us. That's the benefit of having Ally for a friend. I could tell her anything and she would be able to keep it a secret.

We realized we were trailing behind Vinny. The two of us sped up so we could catch up to her. The three of us made it to the tree before the sun had set, giving my mother plenty of time for a conversation between the two of us.

She took me up to the balcony on the second floor. The two of us sat on the railing, my mother slipping something into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up a popsicle.

"Just a little dish I learned from Sora when we snuck into Hook's kitchen that first night on the ship," she answered, putting part of hers in her mouth.

I laughed and decided to take the first bite of mine before it melted.

It had a very odd taste when I took the first bite, but after keeping it in my mouth, I got used to it.

"Hmm… salty," I observed, laughing again.

"That's the point," she said. "It's made of sea salt. It was the only thing we could find on the damn ship." She covered her mouth and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I hear it all the time. I'm used to it."

Ally joined us outside after grabbing one of the Popsicles for herself. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," my mother and I answered simultaneously.

She laughed. "You two do that all the time?"

"No."

The three of us just laughed.

I suddenly heard something in the bushes below us. The three of us jumped. _Something's not right_, I thought.

"Get back in the house," I advised. "Whatever it is, I think I can handle it."

As ordered, Ally and my mother rushed back into the house, leaving me alone to take on whatever it was that scared the crap out of us.

I looked down to see another chipmunk looking like he was about to starve to death. Running to his aid, I called my mother back out to help me bring him inside.

"Ally, get this kid some water," I demanded, trying to sound much nicer than I was acting.

My mother and I laid him out on the couch and Ally ran in with water. Vinny came in with a thermometer and placed it in the chipmunk's mouth.

"Is there anything else he might need?" I asked.

"Well, he might need medicine if his temperature's above normal," my mother replied. She rushed over to check the chipmunk's temperature and made a concerning face.

"He's at 102. Ally, get some cold medicine."

"I'm on it," Ally replied, rushing into the bathroom.

Extremely exhausted after everything that happened today, I decided to make myself comfortable between the arm of the couch and the chipmunk I happened to stumble upon, whom I found out had been hurt more than I realized. His turtleneck had been completely ripped apart, and he seemed to be cut and bruised in several places. Seeing that he was asleep, I got off the couch and left him alone.

"My, it's getting late," my mother said, glancing at her watch. "It's time you two call it a day."

I went into my old bedroom. "I couldn't agree with you more," I replied.

She rushed over to my side. "By the way, the police were able to salvage a lot of your stuff from your house. They'll be here any…" The doorbell rang. "That must be them now."

As my mother went to the door to get what had arrived, I changed into a clean t-shirt and pants I usually wore around the house when I lived with Dave. Ally seemed to follow suit, putting on a pair of clean pajamas. The two of us were just small enough to fit on the bed.

"Good night, you two," my mother said from the hallway.

Ally and I got under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

After three hours, I still couldn't get to sleep. I had no idea what was keeping me up, but I could tell something odd was going on.

As careful as I could, I got out of the bed and snuck downstairs to get something to drink. The only thing my mother ever drank was water, so I snuck a water bottle from her private stash in the freezer. I happened to glance in the living room to see the TV on and the chipmunk we saved earlier was still in the living room… completely awake.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

I went over to sit with the chipmunk without saying a word.

"How come you're up so early?" he asked, taking his attention away from the movie and looking at me.

"I can't sleep," I replied.

He glanced back at the TV. "I know the feeling. It's been this way for me since… the incident." He tossed me a bag of chips from his pocket.

I was puzzled. "What incident?"

Something in the back of my head told me I shouldn't have said that.

"You wouldn't understand," he said. "It's a bit bizarre for your level."

"Try me," I stated. "I can handle it."

His eyes looked toward the floor. "I can't. I was told not to tell anyone. My life depends on it."

That was something I didn't expect. Maybe it was best if I let it be and went back to bed before someone saw me up.

Then I saw Ally walk in.

Too late.

"What are you two doing up?" she whispered.

"Can't sleep," the other chipmunk and I replied.

Ally slapped her head against her forehead. "You're killing me here, Si. Now, could you and my boyfriend please go to bed?"

_Boyfriend? _I thought.

"Fine," I groaned, "but I'm sleeping on the recliner."

Making room so I could sleep, I settled myself in the recliner, where I dozed off until seven the next morning.

When I woke up, only Ally's boyfriend on the couch was up. He was reading a note left from Vinny.

I went over. "What does it say?" I asked, jumping onto the couch beside him.

"It says:

_" 'Dear Simon & Ally,_

_" 'I'm sorry for leaving the three of you like this. I needed to go on business again. Please take Dustin, your new little friend, back home. I think he said something about Washington._

_" 'Thanks, Vinny.' "_

I sulked. _Here we go again_, I thought. "So, Dustin… is it really true? Are you Ally's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she's the best thing in my life."

I changed the subject. "Do you really live in Washington?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately. It's horrible up there. It's always freaking raining and I never get to do much when I'm home alone."

I was stunned. "You live alone?"

"No, I actually just wander around the city by myself."

Ally cocked an eyebrow. "You must be joking, right?" she asked, hoping it was some kind of sick sarcasm.

"I'm not. It's just my guardians are never home. They're always out fishing or something." Tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Aww, it's okay. We'll help you get home, babe."

I sulked again. I missed it when she called me "babe".

"But I don't want to go home! Don't you two understand? I'm being hunted!" He was suddenly out of breath, and he paused a minute to catch up so he could talk again. "If they find me, I'll be dead!"

Ally and I were both taken aback by this information.

I suddenly realized something. "If we stayed there with you and we helped you get through this, could we take you home then?"

He groaned. "Oh, alright, but don't leave my side, got it?"

"Deal."

The three of us grabbed everything that would fit into the luggage bags and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

The minute the three of us got out the door, I sensed something wasn't right. Maybe it was just my gut growling too much because of the fact that I hadn't eaten in days. Or maybe it was just that feeling of loneliness I had ever since Jeanette... well, you know... left. Now, it was just me, Ally, and our new companion Dustin, who seemed to be hiding something from us.

"So, how's life here?" Dustin asked, his curiosity seeming to get the best of him.

"It's alright, I guess," Ally replied. "The beauty of the woods down here is amazing, and when you're looking at it during sunset, it's just so surreal."

"The education here isn't bad, either," I added, "though another lab would be great."

"I have to agree with you on that, Si. We do need a new lab."

"You mean I might actually be safe down here in L.A?" Dustin inquired, excited.

"Uh... I don't know about that, but I don't see why it wouldn't be."

"Cool!" He turned to us, and the three of us stopped to look at each other. "You know what? You guys aren't as bad as I expected, especially you, Simon. I knew you were cool already, Ally."

"Uhh... thanks," Ally and I said. The two of us looked at each other. "Damn it!"

"Man, I have to stop doing that," I said to myself.

Night soon fell upon us as we made it to the northern state line. We found this old coffee shop and decided to stop in.

The place was deserted. There was nothing but styrofoam cups and empty tables. There wasn't even a cashier behind the counter. It was completely lacking of people.

"Well, so much for a warm welcome," Ally remarked.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "This must have been the worst diner in the county!"

I laughed. "What do you think the condemned sign on the front door means?"

Dustin slapped his forehead. "God, I'm an idiot."

Ally giggled, leaving me to be the only one sane in the room.

The three of us heard a cough, jumping when it echoed through the diner.

"Was that either of you?" I asked, turning my head back.

"Not me," Ally hesitated.

"Wasn't me," Dustin added.

The cough sounded again, appearing to come from behind the counter.

Ally grabbed my arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Dustin, take her outside," I told him. "I'll handle this."

As told, Ally was escorted out, Dustin holding her up. In the meantime, I headed towards the counter.

The next thing I heard was crying, but I figured that was Ally outside. Little did I know, we were about to be allies with another stray; this time a human.

I saw someone's foot hang out from the shelves behind the counter. Moving in on the kid, I found out he was a boy only about my age with black hair, glasses, and a blue suit with a red bowtie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him gently, trying to calm him down.

He began wiping his tears away, but he didn't say anything in reply.

Strange, I thought. "Ally, Dustin, everything's okay in here. He's harmless."

"What do you mean 'he'?" Dustin questioned, a confused look on his face.

"It's only a kid, but what the hell is he doing here?"

"You got me," Dustin admitted. "All I know is we need to get him out of here before he chokes to death." He pointed towards the kid.

I followed his advise and helped Ally pick him up. "You're right. He's gonna starve if he stays in here any longer."

We took him out of the room and gave the boy room to breathe. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What happened?" Ally asked, kneeling down to hug him.

In a fairly soft voice, he answered, "I got lost on my way to solve a mystery. Do you guys know where Washington is?"

Ally's face lit up. "Yeah, we were just on our way there! You wanna come?"

The boy hugged Ally. "Thank you!"

With the boy's hand in hers, she led the four of us past the state line into Oregon. My attention was fixed on the boy, and he looked strangely familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He smiled and turned to me, a cheery look on his face. "Edogawa. Conan Edogawa."


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

Ally's eyes lit up. "You mean... you're _the _Conan Edogawa?" she asked in excitement. "The one that solves all the mysteries and stuff?"

Conan nodded.

"That's so cool! You must travel all over the world!"

He pointed his head downward. "Not really," he admitted. "This is the only time I've ever been out of town. I need help in getting to my next case in Washington."

"We were just on our way up there," I told him.

"I'd love to come along!" He seemed more confident now.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Ally asked. "Let's go!"

The four of us continued our conversation as we made our way through the woods surrounding us.

"So, what type of case are you investigating, Conan?" Dustin inquired.

"A murder case. The victim was killed in her home last night. My 'boss' wants me to go up there and try to solve the case myself. He must be tired of me at the house."

"Why would he be tired of you?" Ally asked, confused. "I mean, you're not a bother to him, are you?"

"Apparently, I am. I guess he just wanted me gone, that's all."

Things grew really quiet between us as we neared our destination. Finally, after about another three hours or so, we made it to Forks, Washington.

"Welcome home," Dustin muttered, angry.

Conan looked at him confusingly. "You mean you live here?"

"Unfortunately. This place is a dump, and people keep hunting me because they probably think I have something to do with the murder."

Another questioned was bugging me. "Who was murdered, anyway?"

"Her name is Bella Swan. She lives downtown with her dad." He paused, looking around the area. "I've heard there's some paranormal activity around here. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Dustin answered. "I actually know a few people who are involved. They're some crazy people, that's for sure."

"I'll bet. Know where we could find a few?"

I looked back, chills running up my spine. "How about r-r-right behind us?" I stammered.

The four of us turned around to see what looked like a ghost standing before us. He was holding out something wrapped in a gold paper. After getting a good look at his face, I realized he was the same person that got a hold of Jeanette's heart.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring at him straight in the eye.

"I only bring an offering of peace," he answered in a soft voice. "Once you figure out this puzzle, I will grant you anything you wish, but it can only be one thing." He left the scroll on the ground and turned away. "May luck and destiny be with you."

He walked away from us and disappeared into the darkness of the trees. I decided to open the scroll and take a look at our puzzle. It read:

_" 'I am the only thing you cannot help,_  
_An emotion that comes unexpectedly,_  
_The one thing in your life that shows the type of person you really are..._

_" 'What am I?' "_

I reread it to make sure I was seeing it right. For once in my life, I didn't have an answer to a question. I was completely lost, so I decided to put the scroll in my luggage and catch up to Ally, Dustin and Conan to help them with the murder.


	6. Chapter 6: The Vision

_What a strange day, _I thought as I walked with my best friends. _It's as if this day couldn't get any weirder._

"I don't get that puzzle at all," Ally commented. "I mean, I know that sometimes they're challenging, but this is ridiculous. We don't even get clues."

"It did give us one clue," Conan explained, "but I don't think I get it, either. This is one heck of a puzzle he threw at us."

"You got that right," Dustin added, looking around the area.

I sensed something unusual about the entire city. It looked... familiar. "I swear I've seen this place somewhere before," I said, seeing if anyone else noticed.

Ally agreed with me. "Yeah, you're right. I think I've dreamt about this place every night. It feels way too far-fetched to be anything else."

I felt a sharp pain in my head - the same sharp pain I felt when I had those visions - and I fell to my knees.

"Is he okay?" I heard Conan ask as they stopped to look out for me.

"Don't worry about it," Ally assured. "He's done this a few times. He'll be fine."

I could only see a few things I had my vision. The first: there was a girl lying on the floor, covered in blood.

_Probably our victim,_ I thought.

The second: two guys fighting each other (or a guy and an animal from the looks of it).

Finally, the third: another death. This time, a male was killed. I wasn't able to see who did it, but it didn't look like anyone I started seeing around here.

"Simon, are you okay?" Conan asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, in a bit of a sarcastic mood. "Can we get on with this already? The supense is killing me."

"Don't worry, we're almost at the house." Conan took the lead.

"Great," I heard Dustin mutter angrily. "I'm almost home."

"Come on, Dustin," Ally pleaded. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is. I have to deal with vampires and werewolves and-"

"Wait a minute!" I said. "Did you just say _vampires_?"

"And _werewolves_?" Ally chimed in.

"Yeah, you guys heard me right," Dustin admitted. "I do. Some of them are nice, but others are real bastards. Apparently, _I'm_ what some of _them_ hunt up in the woods."

"That's harsh, man," Conan realized. "How many hunt... well... _you _when they're out hunting?"

"At least one at a time. One stays consistent, though. That Edward Cullen - the supposed sex god around here. I swear that guy is the biggest whore I've ever seen!"

"My guess is you're not a fan?" I asked, seeing how he'd respond.

He growled at me while I stood there laughing.

"I'm kidding, Dustin. From the sounds of it, I don't think I'd be a fan of him, either."

We finally arrived at our destination.

"Well... this is it," Conan said. "We better examine the scene."


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To The Murder Club

The home Conan had led us to wreaked of blood and stiff air. "Yep, this is definitely the place," Ally confirmed, blocking her nose.

"Do you know this place?" I asked Dustin.

He seemed hesitant to speak. "Unfortunately," he answered after a bit of stuttering. "This is Bella's place."

"Who's Bella?" Ally chimed in.

"My guardian. She was the one watching over me before she was..."

"Before she was what?" A long pause followed.

"Before she was murdered," Dustin concluded.

Ally and I stared at Dustin concerningly as he became more anxious.

"We should probably keep him out here while we go in and examine the scene," Conan suggested.

"Good idea," Ally agreed. "I'll stay out here and keep him company while you guys go in."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Come on, Conan."

The two of us entered the house, the first room we came across being the kitchen. In the room was a man sitting at the kitchen table, looking through old photographs.

He solemnly looked up at us. "May I help you, boys?" he asked.

Conan sat at the table next to the gentleman. "I'm Conan Edogawa, the detective you called earlier."

"Oh, pardon me." The man made a confused face as he shook Conan's hand. "Aren't you a little young to be a detective?"

"Yes... yes, I am."

"And who is this?" The man gestured towards me.

"That's my partner: Simon." He motioned me over to shake the man's hand and sit with them. "So, who are you in relation to Bella?"

"I'm her father."

"So, you're the chief of police and Bella is your daughter?" I asked, trying to get the story straight so far.

"That's right."

"Possible motive," Conan muttered, taking notes. "When was the last time you saw her before she was murdered?"

"Right before she went to bed the night before. She seemed... happy, for once."

"Was there anyone that she knew with her before she came home that night?"

"There's this one kid that we were babysitting for a few days now. She took him out to see a movie."

Only one person came to my mind after he said that: Dustin, but there was no way in hell he could have done this. It wasn't his nature.

"Was there anyone else that she was with?"

"Well, after the movie, she dropped the kid off here and went out to a party for one of her friends - Alice, I think the name was."

Conan started a "possible suspects" list.

"Please help me find Bella's killer. I love her more than anything in the world."

"Don't worry, Mr. Swan," Conan reassured. "We'll find them."

The two of us exited the house. Conan, however, stopped in the middle of the pathway and asked, "Do you think you can take us there, Mr. Swan?"

"Anything," he replied.

The four of us jumped into Officer Swan's cruiser parked at the end of the driveway. He slid into the front seat and bolted out onto the street, speeding to our next location during the process.


	8. Chapter 8: Victims' Keeper

We finally pulled up to a house in the middle of a thick wood.

"This is your stop, kids," Officer Swan stated. "Be safe."

On the front porch was a teenager: female, only seventeen. She was crying into her hands. Something inside me told me that this was Alice - her name seemed to fit the bill.

"Is that Alice?" I asked Officer Swan before he was able to drive off.

"Yes," he answered. "She seems upset."

"We'll handle this. You just go back home and get some rest."

Ally and Conan watched him drive away while I ran after Dustin, who was going towards Alice.

"Alice, it's me, Dustin."

She wrapped her arms around Dustin, crying into his shoulder. "Thank God you're okay," she whispered.

"Alice, these are my friends. They're helping solve Bella's murder for us. They need to ask you some questions."

Conan went to Alice's side. "Chief Swan told me you went to a party with Bella. Is this true?"

Alice lifted her head up, tears running down her face. "Yeah, I did go with her to a party."

As Alice was continuing to talk to Conan, I noticed a window splattered with something red. I ran into the house and saw another body on the floor.

"Guys, you have to see this," I insisted. "Ally, stay out there with Alice."

Conan and Dustin rushed in.

"Gentlemen, our second victim."

"My guess is it's the same killer," Conan hunched.

I saw Dustin turn away. "Was this the guy you saw dead?"

"No," I answered, "but whoever killed the guy in my vision murdered Bella and our second victim here. I'm sure of it." _That's the last straw,_ I thought. _I have to relax. Being here is too much for me or Dustin._

Suddenly, I heard a voice enter my head. "You are an idiot," the voice spoke. "Do you really think you can solve her murder?"

I didn't want to look like a fool in front of the others, so I ran into one of the other empty rooms. "What do you think I am: blind?" I thought, speaking to him. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"Her murderer."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Then this person was your second victim, wasn't he?"

_"That's correct."_

The thought of talking to a murderer was a bit intimidating, but I had to continue. I needed to get some more information. "So, who is the second victim?"

_"My brother, Jasper. He ridiculed me for loving Bella, and when I found out that Bella was dating Jacob, I... I just couldn't handle myself."_

"So, this is all your revenge scheme against this Jacob character?"

_"Yes, but since you know, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."_

This guy couldn't possibly know where I was or why I was here. Maybe it was just a lucky guess. "Listen, man. You need to leave me alone. I'm not the main kid running the show here."

_"Then you'll all suffer, my friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have... some business to attend to."_

_That bastard,_ I thought. _How could he do all of this? And why did I have to _die _in order to get this information?_

_To keep me silenced, that's why._

_Time to get some more information._


	9. Chapter 9: Demons And Angels

I headed off to the main room when I found someone had taken the place of Jasper, Conan and Dustin. He was sitting on a piano bench and started playing a few notes.

"Who are you?" I asked, unsure of his motives.

"I'm here for your protection," he answered, getting up out of his position. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Simon Seville, and I was just on my way out. I was lost on my way here."

He rushed over to the door and shut it. "Why in such a rush, my friend? You can stay here for a little while if you like."

He seemed pleasant, so I decided to stay. I joined him on the piano bench and I tried to play a piece I learned in school: one of Beethoven's finest works. I fell in love with it the first time I heard it.

"I must say, you're very good at the piano," the man said. "Let me do a piece of my own now, if you don't mind."

I casually moved over. "Of course."

He started playing this piece I had never heard before. It was soothing, to say the least.

"Do you mind lighting a few candles?" he asked. "It's getting a bit cold in here, and it's getting dark."

"Don't the lights work in this place?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear boy. It seems the bill hasn't been paid here for quite some time."

I found a few candles in one of the cabinets and lit them up. I placed one on top of the piano and gently pushed it towards him. "Here," I said.

"Thank you." He grabbed one of the lit candles and placed it in front of him. He began to warm his hands with the flame, and I was watching his hands turn into ash.

"Why do your hands appear to be burning up?" I asked, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything.

He looked at the palms of his hands. "They do, don't they?" He shrugged. "Well, it's just a part of my mission, I suppose."

_"What mission?" _I asked him, though I wasn't sure if he was going to give me an answer or not.

He turned to me. "Listen, kid... I've been through a lot lately, and I don't want you to be sucked into any of this. Unfortunately, for that to happen..."

"In order for that to happen, what?"

I saw him pull out a knife and point it towards me with an intimidating stare on his face. "I'm going to have to kill you."

The moment those words left his mouth, I ran. I didn't care where I was going - I just didn't want to be here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a portal. Even if it led me straight to hell, I had to jump through.

Somehow, I entered a small wooded area - and the mansion was nowhere in sight.

_Thank God, _I thought, relieved. _At least I'm not dead right now. Now, I just need to figure out where the heck I am._

I saw a figure in the distance. Something told me to run, making me believe that this was the same guy, but after seeing that it was someone else, I decided to stay where I was.

"Have you answered the riddle?" he asked quizzically.

How could I have been so stupid? I completely forgot about that. Now, how did that riddle go again?

He repeated the riddle again in my head:

_" 'I am the only thing you cannot help,_  
_An emotion that comes unexpectedly,_  
_The one thing in your life that shows the type of person you really are..._

_" 'What am I?' "_

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to figure it out," I replied.

"Maybe this will help." He was holding... _her_ in his arms.

"Where did you find her?"

He didn't answer, but he left her on the ground and started to walk away.

"Alright," I said, putting my foot down. "I've had enough of you disappearing on me! I need some answers from you!"

He turned around, surprisingly interested.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked bluntly.

"I am Xero, peacemaker of all worlds. However, I mostly reside in the Kingdom Hearts universe. I was sent per order of your mother to watch out for you. I'm also the one that opened the portal for you to get the hell out of there."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks for that. That was a tight squeeze."

"You're welcome, but you won't be safe long. That's why I need to give you these." He was holding six charms that had beem made into amulets. "All you need to do is put these on, and the power within them will transfer to you."

I placed the six amulets on my neck, and for some reason, all of them fell off. Xero stared at me in astonishment.

"Were these chains flawed or something?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "You're ready."

I paused in my tracks, nervous. "Ready? For what?"

He took my hand. "For your mission."


	10. Chapter 10: Power Plug

He held out his hands and was able to create a portal for me to enter back through to hell. Not the literal hell - just my version of it.

"Go and find your answer, and all I foretold before will come true," he said.

I stepped through the portal and hoped for the best.

When I arrived, everything was still as it should have been. I sensed someone near me, but I could not see anyone. The next thing I knew, I was stuffed into a sack and kidnapped to the person's heart's content.

I felt a huge thud to my entire left side and I finally stopped moving. Feeling weaker than usual, I just stopped and tried to breathe.

I suddenly noticed my hands. They were glowing red. _Odd,_ I thought. _I didn't know I could see my aura like this._

Then I thought about the stories Vinny would always tell me about someone with supernatural powers. Were those really a fantasy, or were they for real?

I decided to give it my best shot to get out of this trap, powers or not. As I grabbed one of the seams, I noticed a finger spark a flame.

_No way, _I thought. _This is too cool. Well, at least I know I can escape from this damn thing._

When I was able to get out of the bag, I found myself in a basement, not knowing of the circumstances ahead.

There was a small wooden door with a mail slot in the far corner. The mail slot opened, and a pair of eyes were now watching me.

"Alright, kid," the guy behind the door said. "Get up against the wall."

As ordered, I went up against the wall. From inside the wall, chains came out and tied my arms and legs to the wall.

I noticed the white glow on the cuffs. _These things must be charmed_, I thought as I tried to break them open.

"Now, I know you're gonna get lonely in there, kid. So, I decided to give you a roommate - for now." He opened the door and tossed Conan into the room. "I'll let you off the chains if you promise not to escape."

I nodded, and I just decided to drop to the floor and stay there. I was never getting out of here, anyway.

Conan came over to me in silence. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," I told him. "Everything is just falling apart now. I might never see my family again, Conan." I felt the tears come back to me since they've been gone for so long.

I walked away from Conan and sat myself in another corner of the room while I heard two more people getting tossed into the room.

"Get me out of here!" I heard Ally yell as she tried to break herself free. Her heel was able to rip the bag apart and she was slowly but surely getting out of the bag.

In the other, Dustin was trying to push the rubber tieing the bag together - with no luck. Conan had to pull him out after getting rid of the band. Dustin went over to hold onto Ally, who seemed scared to be in here. He held her close and took her over to me.

"Could you guys give him some distance?" Conan asked. "He has to sort this out on his own."

Ally ignored him and came over to me with a bowl. Whether it was empty or not I couldn't tell.

"Here's some food that bastard left in here for us to eat," she told me, handing me the bowl. "I know it's only rice, but I'm sure it's fine with you."

"Thanks," I managed to say. "You're too good to me, Ally."

I saw her blush. "Aww, Si..."

An idea clicked in my head. "Guys, I need to show you something..."

I stood up, brushing myself off. Rubbing my hands, I was able to make my aura show again. I placed my hands on the table, and I was able to set the table on fire. Scaring the heck out of everyone in the room was not what I had originally planned, but it was what I ended up doing. I gathered up enough energy to put the fire out just as fast as I lit it up.

I felt the chains grab my arms and legs.

_Crap_, I thought, realizing I was in pain - and I couldn't wake up.


	11. Chapter 11: Spellbound

_Somebody wake me up_, I yelled in my head.

I had this weird sensation that I was awake, but I just couldn't open my eyes. I could feel everything when I arrived at that weird meadow again, but I couldn't feel anything in that cell with everyone else. _Can somebody help me out here?_

Xero appeared again, and this time, I was ready for him. Not with the puzzle, but with a question for him.

"What is he doing with my friends?" I asked him, hoping he could sense what was going on.

He just stood there, silent and sympathetic. As I sat up, he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Let me start by saying he won't hurt them... not until he gets rid of you first. In order to save them, you must perform a few tasks.

"First and foremost, you must transport the ones in the jail cell with you to this realm. It is necessary to perform all others."

"How do I do a summon spell, exactly?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Here, take this spell book. It will only fill up with spells that I have told you to use. The first one is already in there."

I opened the book to the first page and started reciting the spell, thinking of Conan.

" _'The one I need has much to learn. Have the one I need return.' _"

A portal opened next to me, spitting Conan out.

_Damn, _I thought. _That spell really works!_

"What am I doing here?" Conan asked me.

Xero took the liberty of answering for me. "Your friend here had sent for you. Because of the spell, you're now safe from your captor."

Conan turned to me. "That was you?"

I grinned awkwardly. "Yeah, that was me," I said.

"Do you think you could do that with everyone else?"

"I'm afraid he can't at the moment," Xero interrupted. "Once you perform a spell, you can't perform another for half an hour when you're a beginnier, unless it's an undo spell."

I let out a sigh. "So, what do we for half an hour?" I honestly had no clue what to do. I just wanted to get everyone here and make sure they were safe.

Pain came to my head again. I sat there with my head down, and Xero didn't ask any question as to why I was doing it. He must have known what it was that I was doing.

The vision finished, and I had new information to tell.

"There's a third murder," I said. "The victim's name is Rosalie. She was murdered on the front door of that house we found Alice sitting in front of."

"That happened hours ago," Xero told me. His face cringed. "Give me a second."

He knelt down and began to breathe easier again. "Never mind a thrid. There's a fourth, and the victim's name is Emmett."

"The only question is," Conan said, "what is the connection between our killer and all four victims?"

My answer got interrupted when the three people that we encountered surrounded us, their faces hidden.

One of them had a darkness keyblade. "Give us the heart, Xero. Or the kid gets it!"

"Leave him alone!" Conan shouted.

Xero gave him a keyblade. "Let's show them what you're really made of, kid."

Conan went for the one holding me by the turtleneck. He swiped the keyblade under the guy's arm and was able to free me. My keyblade soon after appeared in my hand.

"Thanks, Conan," I said gratefully.

"No problem," he replied.

The one with the keyblade opposite us backed away. "Guys, I told you we shouldn't be doing this," he insisted. "It's not his fault our fifteenth member is half dead."

"Then, whose fault is it, Riku?" the person to his left asked. "Xero's just a ploy. Mickey's just using him for heart recon."

"If you don't mind my asking," I interrupted, "who is your fifteenth member?"

No one answered me until I turned around and saw Jeanette's body on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trio

I ran towards Jeanette, but her body disappeared just as I made to see her again.

Tears came to my eyes. "How could I be so stupid for letting that happen to her?" I said.

"Amazingly, we're just as surprised as you are," Riku admitted.

"Wait a minute," said one of the other members. "So it wasn't his fault that she's practically dead?"

"No, Axel. Maleficent just used her as a tool to get us involved. There's no way we would want to help her, but she dragged us into it."

Axel walked over to me and held out his hand. "We want a truce," he said. "Since we know you take such an interest in her, and since we have her as a member, we need to work together to get her back. So, what do you say? Truce?"

I had to think about it for a minute. What if he just killed me after we got her back? What if we didn't get her back? So many questions and so few answers...

"Truce," I replied. "Just don't try anything stupid."

"Yeah, Axel," Riku added. "I'm watchng you. Try and kill him and I'll go straight to Xemnas."

"You wouldn't dare," said Axel.

"Oh, I would. Now, trust me. You're going to need the kid."

"Why would I need _him_?"

"He's the only one that knows how to stop that murderer. If you get him out of the picture, we'll be able to get Jeanette back. Right, Simon?"

I didn't know what to say. The answer I was safest to say (and what I did say) was: "I sure hope so."

"Very well, then," Xero proclaimed. "I say we do a little combat practice before we send for everyone else. Gentlemen, which one of you two will face Simon and Conan first?"

Riku moved towards the three of us. "I'll go first," he said. "You know what combat I like, Xero."

"This is a muscle combat battle. You can't use any weapons. Make your first move, boys."

"Conan, dive for the legs," I ordered. "I'll go for the upper body."

I watched Conan attack Riku in the legs while I was preparing to use a weapon of my own. Wind passed by my hands.

_Perfect,_ I thought. "Get out of the way on my mark, Conan!" My hands started filling up with two huge wind balls.

"Now, Conan!"

I hurled the balls at Riku, and both were direct hits. At least Conan was able to make it out of there without being hit.

Riku was thrown to the ground in severe pain. "I give," I heard him say. "You got me pretty good, Si."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Next opponent?" Xero asked.

The third member of the organization stepped forward and let down his hood.

"Are you sure you want to go next, Roxas?" Axel asked, seeming overprotective. "Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass so that way you don't have to?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "I'm sure. On both of those things."

"Let the battle begin!" Xero announced.

I saw Roxas summon his keyblade. I summoned mine just to be safe. The both of us headed to each other and our blades clashed. He seemed to know how to use his blade very well because he was putting up a strong fight.

"I have an idea!" Conan yelled. "Just keep on him."

"Will do," I told him.

Conan rushed over to one of the trees. I saw him lift up the ground below us and turn that plain we were on into a mountain. In one swift move, I was able to knock Roxas to the bottom.

"Well done," Xero congratulated. "Now, Axel. It's your turn."

Axel rushed over to me with a few of his weapons.

"Now this is more like it," I said. "Bring it on."

All of a sudden, a ring of fire surrounded us.

"Welcome to _my_ ring," he said. "You're going to be playing by _my_ rules now."

Riku came over to the outside edge of the ring. "Remember what I said, Axel," Riku reminded him. "You kill him, you're off the Organization."

"Fine," he muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

He hurled two discs at me, and Conan jumped in to catch them.

I suddenly got an idea. "Conan, spin those things towards Axel without letting them go."

As he spun them, I was able to shoot water out of my hands at the highest force possible. I apparently forced so much out, I literally made it rain. When I looked over to see Axel, he was drenched. Not to mention the ring of fire was completely burnt out.

"Looks like you're all washed up, Axel," I said.

He just stared at me. "Damn, kid, you're a machine," he admitted. "I'm regretting the thought of killing you now."

"Told you," said Riku. "It's better to have him than to lose him. Now, let's do that summon spell of yours, Si."


	13. Chapter 13: Unity

I was able to summon Dustin, Ally, Alice and whomever else she was with in the cell. Ally and Alice were the first two to rush over to me.

Ally hugged me. "We're so glad you and Conan are okay." she told me, crying into my shoulder.

"We also have some bad news," Alice added. "Our killer is going to sacrafice one of your own for his father. They've gone rogue."

"The messed up part is," her friend said, "that he's Bella's girlfriend, Edward. He's a relative to the other victims, too. And he's Alice's brother!"

"But this isn't making sense," I told them. "Why would he want to do this, especially to his own family?"

"He probably started regretting his life," Alice answered. "He doesn't love us anymore."

One of her words stood out to me: _love_.

I thought of Xero's riddle again. That had to be the answer. There was no other answer.

"Xero, I have the answer for the riddle you told us before all this."

"Oh, you have?" he asked. "Well, what is it?"

I cleared my throat. "Love."

He nodded. "Well done, kid. What's your wish?"

I took a deep breath before answering, tears coming back into my eyes. "I just need something to help us get rid of this guy."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "The help will come, but for now we have to work at it on our own."

Alice went over to me. "I have a plan," she told us. "I'll go with Jacob and create a distraction. The rest of you will come in on my mark."

The rest of us nodded while Xero opened up a portal back to our world. Alice and Jacob took the lead and went off to create a diversion.

"Hey, jackass!" Jacob yelled. "Want a piece of this?"

I finally was able to see the murderer's face. It was the same as the guy that almost killed me. _I am such a dumbass sometimes_, I thought. _They're the same guy._

Observations aside, I watched Alice give a stunning performance.

"Edward, you can't kill all of us!" she defended. "I at least cared about you. Why are you going around killing everybody else?"

"Because I can," he replied. "I'm immortal, Alice. You keep forgetting I have the power to choose who gets lost."

"But Edward! You can't do this to them."

"I've heard enough from you. Boys, get her out of my sight!"

Suddenly, the Organization members disappeared. Roxas and Riku were holding Alice down, while Axel went to grab the sacrafice.

_Somehow, I knew this was coming,_ I thought.

Axel came back with the sacrafice: a little chipmunk, only about a week old.

"Before I give you thie child, I must say something of urgency," he said.

"Don't just stand there," he answered back. "Say it!"

Axel's calm look turned into an angry one. "You're a creep!" He swiftly punched Edward while he gave the sacrafice to Chase and Roxas and Riku let go of Alice.

"Now, Simon!" Alice signaled.

On her cue, I went for Edward and the two of us went at it.


	14. Chapter 14: Coming Back

Suddenly, someone came from out of the shadows and started attacking Edward.

"Xion!" Axel exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Yeah, so what?" she yelled, struggling to fight off Edward. "A little help, please?"

"On it," I said.

_Maybe she's the help I asked for,_ I thought. _Even if she wasn't, she still needs me. I have to help her._

I was able to help fight off Edward, but unfortunately, Xion was thrown off. Luckily, Riku was able to catch her. As for myself, Edward was still trying to get me off. In one swift movement, Edward was able to pin me to the ground.

He pulled out a knife - the same knife from before - and held it up to my neck. "Don't you dare come near me again," he ordered. "Now, unless you want your friends to die, you'll surrender and die."

My keyblade appeared in my hand. "Never." In that instant, I jabbed him in the leg when he tried to kick me. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

He placed the point of the knife on my neck. "Any last words?" he asked.

I heard Xero recite a spell, and all of a sudden, time stopped before me.

"Simon?" a voice asked. "Simon, it's me..."

I didn't answer.

"It's me... Jeanette."

"Jeanette?" I asked. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Xero, he brought me back to life."

I smiled. "Just as long as you're okay, so am I."

"Listen, I know you're in trouble, and I just want you to know I'm on my way."

I gulped. "I don't know about that, Jeanette."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

Before I had time to figure out what she meant, time started back up again.

"Any last words?" I heard Edward repeat.

"No," I answered. "Go ahead."

He leaned forward when I heard someone coming down on top of Edward. I saw his face grow more pale as he tumbled to the floor, and there right behind him, smiling at me, was Jeanette.

"I told you you'd be fine," she said.

I almost wanted to get up and hug her, but I didn't want to seem too desperate. She helped me get back on my feet so we could dispose of Edward the _right_ way.

Axel, Roxas, Riku and Xion rushed over to hug her. "Thank God you're okay!" Axel said, surprised and excited to see her.

"Yeah, we thought you were gone for good," Xion added.

"At least you can hang out with us for a while," Roxas chimed in.

Jeanette looked back towards me. "Sorry guys, but I really think I need to go back home, where I belong." She smiled.

"That's cool," Riku agreed. "Just don't forget to call us."

"Don't worry, I will!"

"Good luck, Jeanette," Axel said. "Until we meet again."

"See you guys later."

Jeanette and I went our separate ways from the Organization to head back home. Hopefully, Vinny wasn't home when we got back.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Jeanette was able to get used to living with me, Ally, Dustin, and Conan. Not to mention we were given the task of babysitting the week-old chipmunk Edward was going to sacrafice to "the gods". Needless to say, we were pretty full back at Vinny's place.

When I was talking to her later that day, I told her I had a crush on her. She told me it was cute, but she looked away after that.

**_You might've been hurt, babe_**  
**_That ain't no lie_**  
**_You've seen them all come and go, oh..._**

"Do you know why I don't date?" she asked me. "It's because there's always the guy that's going to end up cheating."

_**I remember you told me**_  
_**That it made you believe in**_  
_**No man, no cry**_  
_**Maybe that's why**_

_**Every little thing I do**_  
_**Never seems enough for you**_  
_**You don't wanna lose it again**_  
_**But I'm not like them**_  
_**Baby, when you finally,**_  
_**Get to love somebody**_  
_**Guess what?**_  
_**It's gonna be me...**_

I was a little upset when she told me that, but I didn't care. She was still my friend, and even if we weren't dating, I could still tell her anything.

_**You've got no choice, babe**_  
_**I've got to move on, and you know**_  
_**There ain't no time to waste**_  
_**You're just too blind to see  
But in the end, you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why**_

_****__**Every little thing I do**_  
_**Never seems enough for you**_  
_**You don't wanna lose it again**_  
_**But I'm not like them**_  
_**Baby, when you finally,**_  
_**Get to love somebody**_  
_**Guess what?**_  
_**It's gonna be me...**_

"I understand," I said, "but suppose you had to date. Would I be your first choice?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You probably would."

_**There comes a day**_  
_**When I'll be the one, you'll see..**_  
_**It's gonna...**_

Jeanette went to bed later that night in a good mood.

"One day, you'll see, Jeanette," I muttered to myself. "I'm the one for you."

_**It's gonna be me**_

**_All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally  
You get to love  
Guess what?_**

_****__**Every little thing I do**_  
_**Never seems enough for you**_  
_**You don't wanna lose it again**_  
_**But I'm not like them**_  
_**Baby, when you finally,**_  
_**Get to love somebody**_  
_**Guess what?**_  
_**It's gonna be me...**_

Our newest member of the clan (whom we decided to name Victoria) was sitting with me in bed when she asked me a question I wasn't expecting. And, if you're asking, we had decided to put Melody in the care of Claire.

"So, you're my new daddy?" she asked me.

I laughed. "I guess that's what I am," I replied.

"Then who's my new mommy?" She had a sort of depressed look in her eyes that I had only seen from Theodore.

I pulled her closer and started comforting her. "I don't know yet, Victoria. For now, I guess Ally could be your mom for now."

_****__**Every little thing I do**_  
_**Never seems enough for you**_  
_**You don't wanna lose it again**_  
_**But I'm not like them**_  
_**Baby, when you finally,**_  
_**Get to love somebody**_  
_**Guess what?**_

"You'll always be here, right? Because I don't want you to leave, Si-Si."

I rolled my eyes at the name. "I'll always be here for you, Victoria."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

_****__**It's gonna be me...**_


End file.
